<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Illuminate My Life by matan4il</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444050">And Illuminate My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il'>matan4il</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets for Buddie, Chris and the baby girl that joins their family, Luna Buckley-Diaz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly not much, but my friends made me write it and post it, so I will be posting these silly little ficlets. POV will change between characters. You can find me and some Buddie meta on <a href="matan4il.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>. Thank you for reading! Any feedback is always appreciated. xox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Christopher was younger and his father was away, protecting them from bad guys in a faraway land, and Chris had trouble falling asleep at night, he used to repeat internally a Spanish song his dad would sing to him. It was a lullaby that promised him the light of the moon would always be there to accompany him, so he would never be alone. It made his bedroom not seem as dark anymore and allowed his eyes to close like a kiss on top of his head. When his dad and his Buck tell him he’s going to have a baby sister, Chris asks if her name is going to be Luna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna’s eyes shine in Buck’s arms. It’s fitting, considering the name Christopher had given her and they gladly adopted. It’s not a surprise when, during the first day after they bring her home from the hospital, she starts crying and it also doesn’t worry Buck. He’s got this, he's done his research. He knows the sound of heartbeats calms babies down and this is why, when Eddie returns home from the store, he finds his fiance walking around the nursery shirtless, humming quietly and holding their tiny daughter to his bare chest. Her little fingers are stretched in what is only a partly successful attempt to clutch all the way around Buck’s. Eddie thinks that yeah, if he could, he’d propose all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie took the first shift when Luna woke up in the middle of her first night at home, so this time, it’s Buck's turn. He pulls the covers off and grumbles to himself several times that he’s coming, too tired to consider their daughter can’t actually hear him. When he enters the room, he picks her up from her crib and soothingly walks around the nursery with her. He’s too exhausted to pull off his t-shirt to calm her down, but he holds her close to his chest, supporting her legs and her head, and hums in his softest tones an approximation of Eddie’s Spanish moon lullaby. It works, but only to a degree. Luna stops crying, but every time he goes to put her down, she starts again and he brings her back to his chest. Eventually, he notices the sun is beginning to rise. He holds her up carefully to the window. “Do you see that?” He coos at her. “How the sun came up because it wants to look at you, too?” He has partied many nights away, worked a lot of 24 hour shifts, so he can confidently say that he’s no stranger to sunrises. Yet, he finds this one is still a fresh experience. Buck is watching the dawn through someone else's eyes. Maybe this is what it means, to be a parent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Eddie calls Luna sweetheart, it catches Buck by surprise. His fiance is the dude bro type, most of the time. Buck has to catch him during a particularly soft moment to get a term of endearment out of him. That's alright, because when it happens, it's like rain in the desert. Buck had seen that once, during a trip. The water floods everything and the ground can't soak it all up quickly enough. It’s an awe inspiring force of nature and Buck gets swept up in it every single time. But with Luna it’s different, as if her tiny fingers slip underneath all possible masks and half covers, tearing them away.</p><p>
“Sweetheart,” Eddie whispers while they’re washing her chubby little body, “there is nothing your Dad and I won’t do for you, just remember that,” and Buck watches as she blinks at that, as if she understands and is absorbing it. He slips in one hand to help hold her head up, freeing Eddie’s, and quickly kisses the side of his fiance’s face in that way that he does whenever he’s too choked up to use an endearment himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>